


Noel

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Clark, F/M, Holidays, Jealousy, M/M, Superpowers, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Lex's coatroom, holiday party, wrong dark-haired companion.





	Noel

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday 100 June 25 2003. Write a drabble without the use of any letter of your choice. The title will tell you what I chose to omit.

The door to the mansion is festooned with ribbons of red and green, an outward sign of winter festivities.

Inside, invited guests dance and cavort, Waiters pour wine, pass out finger food.

The head of the house is nowhere to be seen, but a quick use of X-ray vision finds him in a coatroom, pants around his knees. When he exits, ebony strands are caught in his fingers.

Greenish eyes stare daggers at the pair.

With great restraint he resists burning down the house in an envious rage. However, there is a freak fire at the empty coffeehouse that night.


End file.
